lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawler—Ice Hunter War
When the awoken Mammoth mages lifted the curse confining the Ice Hunters to the Arctic Northern Regions, the Icebears and the Brotherhood of Vultures were the first to charge into the south, attacking Chima's current dominant faction, the Crawler Empire, for a multitude of reasons. Without fire chi to combat those tribes' ice powers, the Empire's headquarters and territories were slowly frozen one by one. However, the Bats and Scorpions, whom eventually gained fire chi, would continue to fight the Ice Hunters well after the fall of their Empire. At a whopping 19 battles, this was the longest war to be fought during the time of the Roleplay. Catalysts * The Vultures and Mammoths locating and freeing Maulryene and Malgus, who broke the curse. * Vamprah's forces freezing warring Scorpions and Ravens in The Iron Mountains on their way south to The Great Desert. * Icestrike freezing Black Fang Mountain in order to fulfill the Prophecy of Black Mountain. * The Vultures freezing the Crawler cities in the eastern Great Desert to reclaim their ancient homeland. * The Icebear Fleet attempting to get to Bat Island to obtain the Icebear Shipbuilding Device. Goals Ice Hunters Icebears * Fulfill the Prophecy of Black Mountain in order to lift the forcefeild around the Valley of Balance. * Go to Bat Island and find their lost shipbuilding device, to destroy the Leopards with an infinitely large fleet. * Reclaim the Unclaimed Land that they'd gained during the Bear Civil War. * (After Icestrike's death) Take over Scorm City and/or Crystal Crater. Vultures * (Before co-founding the Empire of Balance) Reclaim the eastern Great Desert, the Vulture species' native territory. * Join the Icebears in resuming their war with the Leopards. * Freeze the Outland Mountains, to create a quick north-south path for The Four Talon Towers, for use in the aforementioned war. * (After co-founding the Empire of Balance) Vamprah— Help the bats rescue their missing scientist. Mammoths * Malgus— Destroy the regrouped bats and/or drive them out of the Arctic North. * Malgus— Prevent the bats from rescuing Dr. Benjamin from Saber Mountain. Sabertooth Tigers * Protect Saber Mountain from the Bats. * Senix– Defend The Purple City. Crawler Empire Scorpions * (Before the rescue of the other scorpions) Scorponok/Stinger Brotherhood— Free the Outland Mountains and Great Desert from the Vultures. * Scorponok/Stinger Brotherhood— Rescue Scorpix and the other frozen scorpions from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. * (After the rescue of the other scorpions) King Scorpio— Regroup and rebuild the Scorpion Tribe in the Outlands. * King Scorpio— Defend Scorm City and Crystal Crater from the Icebears. Bats * (Before Bliston's rescue) Grand Admiral Balthazar/Imperial Remnant— Prevent the Icebear Fleet from getting to Bat Island. * Grand Admiral Balthazar/Imperial Remnant— Figure out a way to rescue Bliston and the other frozen bats. * (After Bliston's rescue) Bliston— Rescue Dr. Benjamin from the Sabertoothes. * Bliston— Migrate to New Bat Island after getting Benjamin. Results * Most Bats and Scorpions frozen, then rescued. * Pirates of the West Sea destroyed by Balthazar. * Grand Admiral Balthazar assassinated by Klark. * Stinger Brotherhood founded by Scorponok, and later scattered. * Icebear Fleet destroyed by the Bat and Bear Fleets. * Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier and The Four Talon Towers destroyed by the Stinger Brotherhood. * Scorpix killed by Lycor. * Bats migrated to New Bat Island. * Outlands reclaimed by the Scorpion Tribe. * Black Fang Mountain frozen by the Icebears and claimed by the Sabertoothes. Battles Major Battles * Battle of the Iron Mountains— Combatants: Ravens, Scorpions, Vultures.* * Battle of Black Fang Mountain— Combatants: Gorillas, Bats, Icebears.* * First Battle of the Great Desert— Combatants: Bats, Scorpions, Vultures. * First Battle of the West Sea— Combatants: Bats, Icebears. * Second Battle of the West Sea— Combatants: Bats, Icebears. * Third Battle of the West Sea/Battle of Bat Island— Combatants: Bats, Pirates, Chi Ghosts, Icebears. * Battle of Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier— Combatants: Bats, Stinger Brotherhood Scorpions, Imperial Scorpions (rescued) Leopards, Lions, Ravens (rescued), Rhinos (rescued), Icebears.** * Battle of Saber Mountain— Combatants: Empire of Balance (Vultures and Leopards), Bats, Sabertoothes, Mammoths.** Minor Battles * Battle of Corvidholme— Combatants: Bats (Braxin only), Braxinite Scorpions, Team Stinger Scorpions, Vultures. * Battle of the Outland Mountains— Combatants: Team Fire-Stinger Scorpions, Mountain Dweller Scorpions, Vultures. * Battle of Southernfell— Combatants: Scorpions, Icebears. * Battle of the Grassy Plains— Combatants: Bats, Scorpions, Icebears. * Second Battle of the Great Desert/Battle of the Four Talon Towers— Combatants: Team Fire-Stinger Scorpions, Vultures. * Third Battle of the Great Desert— Combatants: Stinger Brotherhood Scorpions, Vultures. * Fourth Battle of the West Sea— Combatants: Bats, Bears, Icebears.** * Battle of the Arctic— Combatants: Mammoths, Bats, Empire of Balance (Vultures and Leopards).** * Battle of Scorm City— Combatants: Scorpions, Icebears. * Battle of Crystal Crater— Combatants: Icebears, Scorpions, Forgotten.** * Battle of the Purple City— Combatants: Sabertoothes (Senix only), Icebears, Tigers, Forgotten, Mammoths, Scorpions.** *These are also considered battles in the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War. **These are also considered battles in the Fire—Ice War. Summary (Excerpted from the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War page.) Battle of the Iron Mountains As part of his secret plan to draw out Scortica and the Combine, Scorpix regrouped the scorpion army and marched into the Iron Mountains to seemingly attack the ravens, who'd built a civilization there. Against the opinion of Bliston, who viewed the attack as illogical on account of not yet knowing its true purpose, Scorpix attacked a Raven outpost, and a fierce battle ensued, only for the tides to be drastically turned by a sudden intervention of the Brotherhood of Vultures, who defeated and froze many of the ravens, Scorpix, and over 70% of the royal scorpion army. Battle of Black Fang Mountain The Gorillas somehow made inexplicable tunnels beneath the Great Desert in order to get through the Outland Mountains and into the Outlands. There, they formed a blockade around Black Fang Mountain and demanded that a treaty be signed. But Bliston, who'd just returned to his HQ, scoffed at this, commenting that the last time he signed a treaty with the gorillas, Gorbav had backstabbed and imprisoned him. Due to this, Bliston refused to sign another treaty with the gorillas, and ordered the bats to stage a bombing and aerial bombardment upon the Gorilla blockade. It was then revealed that most of the Bat army was in the Outland mountains and in the jungle around Black Fang Mountain. The gorilla blockade was destroyed by the bats' bombardment. Gorbav died of a stroke back at the Gorilla HQ, and as a result of the destruction of their blockade and this fall in command, Gorvan took command of the remaining gorillas and retreated. Arrival of the Icebears Soon after the gorillas retreated, the icebears arrived in Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, attacking and freezing Black Fang Mountain to fulfill the Prophecy of Black Mountain, with no regard for the inhabitants of the mountain getting frozen. The Bats fought against the icebears, but their chi laser weapons were no match for the Ice Hunters' powers, and most of the Bat tribe was defeated and frozen. Bliston dueled Icestrike himself near the summit of the frozen mountain, and sacrificed himself so the rest of the royal family could escape, becoming frozen in the process. The battle of Black Fang Mountain, along with the Battle of the Iron Mountains before it, were not only two of the last battles of the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, but also the first two battles of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Battle of the Great Desert As Icestrike moved his HQ and the prisoners within back to the Valley of Balance, to attack the no longer protected Golden City, Vamprah sent some Vulture forces to the Icebears' aid, but took his own HQ south, to reclaim his tribe's ancient territory in the eastern Great Desert. The bats and scorpions living in the Imperial cities that spanned the entire eastern strip of the desert had limited time to prepare for an attack after hearing the news of the previous two battles. The Imperial forces defending the cities destroyed some Vulture vehicles by launching flaming boulders from catapults, but it wasn't enough to prevent the Four Talon Towers from literally drifting on top of the cities as it advanced. The Vultures flew above the cities during their HQ's advance, freezing more streets and buildings. It wasn't long before the Brotherhood of Vultures conquered the eastern Great Desert, freezing the Crawler cities in the process. The bats who escaped being frozen flew to Bat Island, while the scorpions who escaped moved into the Outland Mountains to the direct east, where they abandoned the use of technology and attempted to remain neutral. The Bats Regroup (Excerpted from the Balthazar page.) Grand Admiral Balthazar, leading the Bat Tribe after Bliston's capture, ordered all non-frozen bats to fly to Bat Island, where he integrated them into the Bat Fleet. He placed heavy protection at the shore of The Grassy Plains, as the Imperial city there played a crucial role in the Bats' and Scorpions' mainland-sea trade. The special forces bats of Brakket, who'd gone missing, soon arrived and offered their services to the Grand Admiral. The Balthazar Campaign When the Icebear Fleet attempted to attack Bat Island in order to reclaim the Icebear Shipbuilding Device, Balthazar led a successful campaign against them. Balthazar had the bats mine the giant, spiky black rocks from the side of Bat Island, and mount them to the bows of each ship (and the tops of each sub) to spear the Icebear ships. In his first battle with the enemy fleet, Balthazar's brilliant strategy cost the Icebears all of their small ships. This was a revolutionary victory against the Ice Hunters, because Balthazar was able to defeat them without using fire chi, and only sacrificed one single Wing Striker during the battle. Turning the Tide Since Balthazar needed fire weapons to attack the Icebear shipyards (which he'd deduced were just north in the icecaps), so he sent the special forces bats to liberate the fire catapults from the frozen Imperial cities in the Great Desert. During that mission, Balthazar was visited by the Pirates of the West Sea, and made a deal with Captain Lyrix: the Bat Fleet would ally with the Pirates against the Ice Hunters, if the Pirates obtained chi ghost concoctions from the Gorilla jungle for the bats. After the special forces bats returned with the fire catapults, Balthazar led the Imperial Remnant in its second battle against the Icebear Fleet. This battle was even more successful than the first; now that Balthazar had catapults launching flaming boulders, he was able to destroy the Icebears' shipyards and a lot of the large Icebear ships. Despite winning the battle, Balthazar ordered a retreat back to Bat Island when Vulture Gliders and Sky Scavengers unexpectedly arrived and froze many Wing Strikers. Endgame The Bat Fleet regrouped and prepared for their final attack on the Icebears to destroy what was left of their enemies on the sea. The Pirates arrived with the chi ghost concoctions, and a spiky black rock was mounted on the bow of the Pirates' ship, The Sea Slicer. With Gibbs controlling an army of summoned chi ghostBalthazar had them simply overwhelm, ram, and hit the Icebear ships. However, that was only a part of Balthazar's complex strategy, which destroyed most of the Icebear fleet, leaving only seven ships remaining. The Icebear ships scattered through the icecaps. After the battle was won, the chi ghosts suddenly turned on the Bats, but Balthazar revealed that he'd predicted the Pirates would betray them, and so he'd sent a special forces bat to take the concoctions from the Sea Slicer during the battle. Balthazar crushed the small veils in his hand, immediately destroying all the chi ghosts before Gibbs could have them attack the Bats. Balthazar then ordered every ship in the Bat fleet to fire on the Sea Slicer, destroying the ship and killing the traitorous pirates. However, Balthazar had no way of knowing that most of the fox Pirates he killed were the old friends and soldiers of his bodyguard Klark. Because of this, Klark suddenly betrayed Balthazar, stabbing him through the back of his Command chair and through the heart with his spear. After the Bat Fleet's fall in command, the remaining Icebear ships took the opportunity to regroup and charge forward, overwhelming and freezing many of the Bat ships, as the Imperial Remnant retreated. The Icebears chased the Bats to Bat Island, where Icebears charged onto the island and destroyed the Bat Naval Command Center with their Claw Driller mechs. A handful of Bat ships escaped as the island was frozen over, but the Icebears were distraught to find that their ancient shipbuilding device there had been destroyed. All the bats who'd been on Bat Island and on board the frozen ships were put in Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. Battle of Corvidholme (Excerpted from the Scorponok page.) The remaining Imperial Scorpions, now called Team Stinger, took many Stinger-Copters from Scorpion Cavern Castle before it was destroyed, and stopped in Corvidholme for rest, food, and weapons. Team Stinger's leader, Scorponok, was greeted by the "mayor" Braxin and his scorpion cultist followers, the Braxinites. After Scorponok asked for shelter, Braxin double-crossed the Crawlers, revealing that he'd made a deal with Vamprah. Brotherhood forces ambushed and froze most of Team Stinger, before turning on the Braxinites and freezing them. On the outskirts of the town, Scorponok melted the escaping Braxin's wings and legs with his acid blaster for revenge, leaving Braxin next to a predator plant to be eaten. Discovery of the Phoenix During Team Stinger's battle in Corvidholme, the Bats' side of the Imperial Remnant, leadership of which had fallen to General Badrar after Balthazar's death, headed to the large tropical island that the Bat Fleet had discovered on its earlier expedition. However, a small troop transport ship was lost in a storm during the voyage west, and Badrar halted the caravan of ships, refusing to advance until the lost bats were found. Meanwhile, the crew of the troop transport washed ashore on the newly arisen Phoenix Islands. The bats met with the Phoenix Emperor, who gave them fire chi (which allowed one to effectively fight the Ice Hunters without getting frozen), after the bats passed a physical trial by fire. After passing the Fire Trials, the bats flew back to the halted ship caravan with a large supply of fire chi. Scorponok and his scorpions flew to the Phoenix Islands in Stinger-Copters soon after, gaining fire chi themselves and becoming "Team Fire-Stinger". Fall of the Western Crawler Empire Unfortunately for the Crawlers, the Icebears and Vultures attacked the last two Imperial holdouts in the Grassy Plains and the future Southernfell (as the Scorpions in Crocodile and Eagle territory had become the Republic of the Claw), for revenge after the decimation of the Icebear Fleet, even as the bats and scorpions gained fire chi elsewhere. The two remaining Crawler bases, and their inhabitants, were easily frozen by the Ice Hunters, leaving Badrar and Scorponok's groups as all that remained of the Crawler Empire. These battles also marked roughly the halfway point of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Last Battle of the West Sea After the bats from the Phoenix Islands flew back to the ships, Badrar powered up the ships with fire chi, and sent a group of bats back east, to use fire chi in freeing Bliston and the rest of the tribe from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. Immediately after those bats flew east, the caravan of ships was surrounded by the Bear Fleet, who demanded a negotiation with the Bat Tribe, due to the events of the previous war. However, the remaining Icebear ships, which had followed the Bat ships from Bat Island for revenge, caught up to the halted bats. The Bats made an agreement with the Bears, giving them fire chi (since a bear had earned fire chi at some point in the past), to fight their common enemy of the Icebears. The fire chi powered Bat and Bear ships outnumbered and destroyed the remaining Icebear ships, and the Bear Fleet then returned to the mainland. Scorponok's Campaign (Excerpted from the Scorponok page.) Now capable of fighting the Ice Hunters without getting frozen, Team Fire-Stinger liberated the mountain dwelling scorpion colonies from the Brotherhood of Vultures, completely unfreezing the Outland Mountains and bringing the mountain range under fire control. Scorponok and his small but powerful force then charged down into the frozen Imperial cities in the Great Desert, continuing to fight the Vultures. After he attempted to launch an attack on The Four Talon Towers, Vamprah revealed to Scorponok that Scorpix and the other beings frozen by the Vultures had been transferred to Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, and Scorponok retreated in disappointment. Soon after, Team Fire-Stinger dug old Stinger tanks out of the ruins of the Scorpion Caverns, powered them up with fire chi, and attacked the Vultures in the Great Desert a second time, now simply for revenge. While driving a Stinger tank and fighting Vamprah's personal Vulture Mech, Scorponok declared that he and his small band of "brothers and sisters" had formed a bond that "broke through the ice and the bounds of the universe itself". Scorponok triumphantly renamed his faction the Stinger Brotherhood just before using the claws of his tank to rip the arms off of Vamprah's mech. The combination of fire chi power and inner chi from the motivated Stinger Brotherhood members allowed them to temporarily tap into the energy of the Great Illumination itself, creating a huge explosion that scattered the vultures, destroyed many of their vehicles, and melted the ice from all the Imperial cities in the southern Great Desert. Battle of Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier Immediately afterward, Lycor (a lion who'd gone to the Phoenix Islands with Scorponok, and had earned fire chi for his own species) contacted Scorponok and told him of an allied multi-faction campaign to seige the Icebear HQ and rescue all the frozen Chimians and Outlanders. Scorponok agreed and moved north with the Stinger Brotherhood, powering up and smashing straight into the Glacier, where he, his scorpions, Lycor's lions, and the bats Badrar had sent fought alongside Leodus and the Leopard knights and druids. Scorponok broke into Icestrike's throne room and finally melted Scorpix free from the ice. After Bliston was freed, he and the Bats flew out of the Ultimate Glacier, even as the battle continued. Together, Scorponok and Scorpix fought their way out with Scorpio, who'd joined the Stinger Botherhood and plugged fire chi just before joining the attack. However, the sheer amount of fire chi powered warriors in and around the HQ caused the Glacier to melt, and the Stinger Brotherhood was scattered throughout the Iron Mountains, along with the Chimians freed from the HQ, and everyone else been involved in the battle, save for the Bats, who regrouped at the edge of the Arctic North, just above the Iron Mountains. Bliston's Campaign (Excerpted from the Bliston page.) Bliston flew above the other bats (who'd now all plugged fire chi), and reminded them of the huge tropical island Balthazar had discovered during his travels on the West Sea, as well as the scout ship of an unknown species that Balthazar had encountered and destroyed, which had come from a western empire planning on conquering the continent comprised of Chima, the Outlands, and the north. Bliston announced that, after rescuing the missing Dr. Benjamin, the entire Bat population would migrate to New Bat Island (where the remainder of the Bat Fleet was waiting for them), where the Bat Tribe would build a new HQ and fleet, creating a defense force capable of protecting the eastern continent from the unknown Empire. Battle of the Arctic A while after setting up camp at the foot of the Ice Mountains bordering the Arctic from the Northern Outland Mountains and the Wastelands, Bliston met with two of his scouts, who reported that Benjamin wasn't in the HQ of the Mammoths. Bliston decided that the Sabertooth Tigers must've frozen Benjamin, and announced to the bats that they'd find the Sabertoothes' HQ and rescue Benjamin at once. The bats prepared to set out, only to be attacked by the forces of Malgus and the Mammoths. As the bats battled the mammoths, Bliston was caught off guard by Malgus' magic abilities, but continued to hold his ground against the wizard. Suddenly, the Empire of Balance (which had been formed by the Vultures and Leopards soon after they killed Icestrike) attacked from the south, fighting both fire and ice forces. As he dueled Vamprah, the confused Bliston asked why the Leopards and their allies were attacking the bats now, after freeing them from the Glacier not long ago. Through sign language, Vamprah explained that the presence of the fire-powered Bats in the Arctic upset the natural Balance of the Elements just as much as the Ice Hunters' presence in the south had. Bliston explained why the bats were in the north, and he and Vamprah came to an agreement, combining their forces to push the Mammoths into retreat. Battle of Saber Mountain The Bat Tribe and the Empire of Balance marched to Saber Mountain, where they launched an all-out attack. While at first struggling against the defense of Senix and the reinforcements sent by King Finglor, the bats were able to fly up to the sabertooth jaw gate entrance at the top of the mountain. The Vulture, Leopard, and Bat vehicles kept most of the Sabertooth forces at the mountain occupied as Bliston and the other bats who weren't piloting vehicles attempted to enter the mountain. Wing Strikers propped open the jaw gate long enough for Bliston and his strike force to fly through the entrance. They fought their way down to the prison section of the mountain, where they unfroze Benjamin, Rex, and a Peacock. As the former two plugged fire chi, the group flew back up to escape the mountain. When they got to the closed entrance at the top, Bliston and the others were ambushed by Senix, and zapped to the walls of the tunnel by the wizard's energy lightning. Senix was blasted from behind by Benjamin, and hit the switch that opened the jaw gate as he was knocked unconscious. Bliston and the others flew out of Saber Mountain, and pulled back south. The battle of Saber Mountain marked the end of the Bats' part in the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Aftermath The Bat and Imperial forces regrouped just north of the Iron Mountains, and Bliston thanked Vamprah for his help, promising in accordance of their deal to never return to the Arctic. As the vultures and leopards went back down to the Valley of Balance, the bats gave the rescued peacock, Petricoff, a Wing Striker and directions to the Phoenix Islands, so he could earn fire chi for his species, as the Naval Bats had. The Bats enacted the Great Migration following this. Battle of Scorm City Soon after the regrouped Scorpion Tribe (now under the leadership of young King Scorpio, due to Scorpix' death and Scorponok's disappearance) completed construction of their new headquarters in the jungles of the Outlands, the city was attacked by a barbaric force of regrouped, leaderless Icebears, who sought vengeance on the Scorpions. The Scorpions were easily able to protect Scorm City and push the Icebears into retreat, a testament to the fire chi powered defenses of the new HQ. The Final Battles The Crawler—Ice Hunter War seemingly ended after the battle of Scorm City. Even as the Fire—Ice War raged on between the Fire Tribes, inland tribes, and Ice Hunters in the west, the Scorpion Tribe and their new allies, the Spiders, remained at relative peace. However, months after their attack on Scorm City, the Icebears, regrouped under the leadership of the new King Iroquois, attacked the Scorpions' primary mining site, Crystal Crater (the former site of the destroyed Scorpion Cavern Castle). Battle of Crystal Crater Iroquois planned to use the large crater as a construction site for a new Icebear HQ, but the fired up Scorpion forces defending the site held the line, stopping the invading Ice Hunters from entering the crater from the surface. Eventually, both sides ceased fire, and negotiations were held, during which The Forgotten, who revealed themselves to have been inhabiting the smaller caves around the crater, gave up their caves to the Icebears with very little resistance. However, the Icebears still sought Crystal Crater, and, after the Scorpions failed to make peace with them, Inika's forces charged into the crater. As the fire and ice forces battled in the crater itself, a rogue scorpion pilot declared that the crater was lost, but proposed an attack on icebears elsewhere, for an ultimate revenge. The pilots of the other Stinger-Copters, which were supposed to serve as reinforcements to the crater's defense, agreed with him, and they flew northwest. The Scorpion miners and soldiers in Crystal Crater, outnumbered and running out of fire chi, were forced to retreat back to Scorm City, and Iroquois claimed the site. Battle of the Purple City The rogue group of Scorpion Stinger-Copters flew above the Arctic, where Senix had conquered the ancient Purple City with the Icebear ground forces who'd been left on Bat Island. The combined forces of Malgus II and Titus had been attacking the city, and had captured and extracted Senix himself. After the Mammoths, Tigers, and Forgotten backed out of the city, the rogue Scorpion air force continuously bombed the Purple City, as their leader declared that the Icebears would finally pay for their actions against the Crawler Empire and the Scorpions. The Stinger-Copters' fire chi bombs decimated the Purple City, destroying the HQ and killing all 700+ icebears within. The bombing of the Purple City marked the grim end of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War.Category:Crawlers Category:Crawler Empire Category:Ice/snow Category:Wars Category:All Articles Category:Bats Category:Scorpions